yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Space Battleship Yamato (OS) and sequel characters
This List of Space Battleship Yamato characters is a list, with biographical details, of major characters appearing in the anime series Space Battleship Yamato. Earth Federation Many of the family names of Yamato crewmembers were taken from famous samurai, some specifically from members of the Shinsengumi: Okita, Hajime, Hijikata, Yamanami, Yamazaki, and Tōdō. First season Yamato Crew * : Captain of the Yamato. * : Combat Chief * : Nurse, radar * : chief navigator and helmsman * : science officer * Dr. : ship's doctor * : Dr. Sado's pet cat * : analyzing robot * : chief engineer * : assistant engineer * : chief communications officer * : sub-chief of defense * : radar operator * : leader of the Black Tiger squadron * : Black Tiger pilot * (v.a. Akira Kimura): Chief Cook * (v.a. Yoshito Yasuhara): Commando * (v.a. Keisuke Yamashita): Commando * (v.a. Masato Ibu): - Navigation Group * (v.a. Yoshito Yasuhara): Construction Group (eps 9,21) * : Construction Group (ep 10) Earth * : Commander-in-Chief of the EDF * : captain of the Yukikaze. * : Shima's younger brother * : Shima's father * (va Koji Yada) : Father of Susumu and Mamoru. Killed by a Gamilan Meteor Bomb in 2192. * (va Akiko Tsuboi) : Mother of Susumu and Mamoru. Killed by a Gamilan Meteor Bomb in 2192. * (va Shinji Nomura) : Hikozaemon's son * (va Sachiko Chijimatsu) : Hikozaemon's daughter-in-law * (va Yoko Asagami) : Hikozaemon's granddaughter * (va Goro Naya) : Final captain of the [[wikipedia:Japanese battleship Yamato|Battleship Yamato]]. Went down with the ship on April 7, 1945. * (va Keisuke Yamashita): Final First Officer of the Battleship Yamato. He survived the sinking of the ship. Second season * Admiral : captain of the Andromeda * Admiral (v.a. Mahito Tsumura) * Company Commander : Captain of the Space Cavalry * : Space Cavalry * : Cosmo Tiger 3rd Squadron commander * : Interrogator * : science cadet Yamato: The New Voyage * : assistant engineer * : chief engineer * : pilot * : trainee navigator Be Forever, Yamato * Captain : 2nd captain of the Yamato * : Cosmo Tiger squadron leader *' '/ : daughter of Mamoru Kodai and Starsha * : Panel operator in the Central Computer Room * : Celestial Radar operator * : #1 Gun Turret Gunner * : Engineering Crew Third Season * (v.a. Hideyuki Tanaka): A new recruit assigned to the Kitchen. Originally resentful of his position, he quickly learns to accept it. A focal character in Series 3, he often becomes involved in missions outside of his kitchen duty. * (v.a. Toshio Furukawa): A new member of the Cosmo Tigers. His father did not support his decision to become a pilot, but allowed him to remain with the Yamato at his wife's insistence. * (v.a. Kazuyuki Sogabe) : A member of the Kitchen crew, he serves as a mentor to new recruit Domon. He is killed in the Yamato's first battle against the Galmans when the ship is infiltrated by enemy soldiers. * (v.a. Shigeru Chiba): Yamato 1st Cannon Gunner; very short. * (v.a. Shingo Kanemoto): A very tall, hulking member of the Navigation group. * (v.a. Kaneto Shiozawa): A new recruit assigned to the Science group. * (v.a. Daiki Takayama): Works in Engine Room. Former space trucker. * (v.a. Akira Murayama): A 1st Cannon gunner. He is a friend of fellow gunner Sakamaki. * (v.a. Satoru Inagaki): A husky, bespectacled member of the Kitchen crew. * (v.a. Kazuko Sugiyama): Granddaughter of Heikuro Todo and works as his secretary. Has a mutual attraction with Aihara. Final Yamato * : Cosmo Tiger pilot * (v.a. Osamu Kobayashi): Captain of the Destroyer Fuyuzuki Uchū Senkan Yamato: Fukkatsu hen * (v.a. Ayumi Fujimura): Daughter of Susumu Kodai and Yuki Mori. * (v.a. Chafurin): . He was Susumu Kodai's Executive officer on the Deep Space Cargo Ship Yuki and later on the Yamato. He dies piloting the Special Attack Ship Shinano on a kamikaze mission. * (v.a. Kentaro Ito): Battle chief * (v.a. Ryoka Yuzuki): Chief Navigator * (v.a. Fuyuka Oura): Ship's doctor and Cosmo Pulsar pilot * (v.a. Daisuke Namikawa): Chief Pilot * (v.a. Kenji Nojima): Radar Operator * (v.a. Kappei Yamaguchi): Communications Officer * (v.a. Kosuke Toriumi): Science Officer * (v.a. Akimitsu Takase): Chief Gunner * (v.a. Daisuke Sakaguchi): Engineering Maintenance * (v.a. Daisuke Sakaguchi): Engineering Maintenance * Kaede * Kazumina * Chiro * Misato * Myūji * Ruma Allies of humanity * : queen of Iscandar * * : last survivor of Telezart * Princess (v.a. Keiko Han) Gamilus The Gamilus are a race of humanoids from the planet Gamilas in the Large Magellanic Cloud, 148,000 light years from Earth. They are biologically indistinguishable from humans aside from their blue skin (though owing to an animation error they were given pink skin for the first ten episodes of the original series). Many of those who appear in the series are named after high-ranking members of the Nazi party. We seldom see Gamilon civilians (it being a highly-militarized society), and the few female Gamilans who appear in the series are invariably concubines. * : leader of the Gamilans * General : Desler's lieutenant * Major : Jupiter Base Commander * : Pluto Base Commander *' ': Pluto Base 2nd-in-command * General * General : A loudmouthed general dropped into a pit by Desler for being "vulgar". * General : A famed general * * Captains , , and : captains who serve under Domel in the battle at the Rainbow Cluster, having earned great acclaim at, respectively, the Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond and Omega war fronts. The first three command space carriers and their respective fighter, dive-bomber, and torpedo plane air groups, while the last commands a battle carrier launching a single heavy bomber which carries a drill missile designed by Domel. All four captains fly into battle themselves alongside their men, though Kreuz is not shown (due to an oversight by the animators). ** Japanese voice artists: Kōji Yada (Heidern), Takeshi Aono (Berger), Ichirō Nagai (Getto), Isao Sakuma (Kreuz) * General : Desler's right-hand man * * Generals , , , : Desler's remaining generals in Season 2. ** Japanese voice artists: Eken Mine (Action), Yoshito Yasuhara (Frage), Kazuo Hayashi (Lugens), Kenichi Ogata (Meiser) Galman Empire * (v.a. Hidekatsu Shibata): Eastern District Army Commander. * (v.a. Mugihito) * (v.a. Mikio Terashima) * (v.a. Yoshito Miyamura): Imperial Army Chief of Staff * (v.a. Tamio Oki) * (v.a. Masaru Ikeda) * (v.a. Eiji Kanie) * (v.a. Shojiro Kihara): Technology Major Frauski is one of the more likable Galmans. He is scholarly and reserved. He is commissioned by Desler to find a way to restore the normal conditions of Earth's Sun. Failing in this, he cannot return to Desler honorably, and so crashes his ship into the Sun. * (v.a. Shingo Kanemoto) * (v.a. Hajime Koseki) White Comet Empire Gatlantis The people of the White Comet Empire Gatlantis (白色彗星帝国ガトランティス Hakushoku Suisei Teikoku Gatorantisu) appear in the second season; like the Gamilons they are identical to humans aside from their green skin. * Emperor *' ': Zwordar's mistress * * * * Admiral * Admiral * General * : pilot * * * Admiral Dark Star Cluster Empire The people of the Dark Star Cluster Empire (暗黒星団帝国 Ankoku Seidan Teikoku) live on the metal planet Dezarium in the Dark Star Cluster, a double-galaxy 200,000 light years from Earth. Although humanoid, they are in fact bionic, having given up the pleasures of human flesh in exchange for longevity. They appear in the movies Yamato: The New Voyage and Be Forever, Yamato. * * * 2nd Lt. * Great Emperor * ** Japanese voice artist: Yumi Nakatani * ** Japanese voice artist: Mugihito * Commodore : Commander of the Gorba fleet. ** Japanese voice artist: Banjō Ginga Bolar Federation Loosely based on the Soviet Union, the Bolar Federation (ボラー連邦) is one of the two galactic superpowers at odds with the Gelman-Gamilas Empire. They hold 35% of the star systems on the opposite side of Orion Arm. * |Bemurāze}} (v.a. Junpei Takiguchi): Prime Minister of the Bolar Federation. * (v.a. Tesshō Genda) * (v.a. Shōzō Iizuka) * (v.a. Masaru Tanaka) * Governor-General (v.a. Masaru Ikeda) * (v.a. Tomomichi Nishimura) * |Ramu}}: Captain of the Rajendra (v.a. Akira Kimura) Dingirians The people of the planet Dingir, who appear in the movie Final Yamato, are descendants of Sumerians rescued from Earth by unknown aliens (whom they now regard as gods) during The Great Flood 10,000 years ago. They developed an advanced empire (as well as grey skin) on their new homeworld they named Dingir and have become extremely arrogant and militant. Most of them were wiped out when their homeworld was flooded by the planet Aquarius. * : supreme leader * * : the younger son of the Dingirian leader, and the only survivor of the drowned homeworld rescued by the Yamato crew. He stows away aboard the Earth ship when it sets off to fight deZahl's fleet, hoping to learn more about humanity. He learns the alien concept of self-sacrifice when he sees another warship take a deadly missile hit for the Yamato; he is so impressed that he jumps in front of Kodai and is shot by his own father. His real name is never given and is just called Bōya. ** Japanese voice artist: Kazue Ikura Great Urup Interstellar Confederation Great Urup Interstellar Confederation (大ウルップ星間国家連合 Dai Uruppu Seikan Kokka Renpō) SUS The SUS are the antagonists in Yamato Rebirth. They control the Great Urup Interstellar Confederation. * (va Hiroshi Yanaka) * (va Shozo Iizuka) Amar アマール星 (Amaaru-sei) * (va Atsuko Tanaka) * (va Kazuhiko Inoue) Ethos エトス星 (Etosu-sei) Honorable warriors that are moved to defy the SUS due to the Yamato's courage. They look virtually the same as humans. * (va Masatō Ibu) * (va Takehito Koyasu) Bereder ベルデル星 Friede フリーデ星 References *宇宙戦艦ヤマト　旅の続き *アニメーター岩根雅明の世界 *http://blogiscandar.project2199.com *wikipedia:ja:宇宙戦艦ヤマトシリーズの登場人物一覧 *wikipedia:Military ranks and insignia of the Japan Self-Defense Forces#Maritime Self-Defense Force ja:宇宙戦艦ヤマトシリーズの登場人物一覧 *